inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
User Talk Page Archived. Last archiving of the talk page is on 2nd November 2011. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC)-- RE: Add language I don't know how to add the language in the front page actually..... I don't even know how the Italian and French language got there...... I'm sorry Also the portugese language isn't actually there..... :( As for archiving my talk page, i'm gonna archive it when it reaches 70 headings. Some users in other wikis, especially admins archive their talk page when it reaches 100 headings O___O --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 14:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh i forgot! Congratulations on becoming an admin :) Sorry if it's late. (It seems i also have eyes problems, must be caused since i was already online since as early as 8 am, don't worry, it's not continuous XD The reason why I'm so active right now in editing is because it's our semester break!!!!) Anyways, again congrats on becoming an admin! :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 14:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oki, see ya around the wiki! :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 15:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Yep, checked it, it's usable :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 15:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Language Ooh! You're officially admin now?! *O* CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (x100) XD I know how to add your language to the main page, but have you asked Genda Koujirou, and the other admins yet? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE NOW OFFICIALLY ADMIN!!! WOOT!!! ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE, LIKE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^ That person was me XDD There was some problem with the adding thing. So yeah. I'll try getting it done by tomorrow evening~ Ganbatte on your job as admin! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC)- I... couldn't get Vietnamese thing to the bottom of the page. Gomenasai. TT _ TT Maybe I'll try again tomorrow... GOMENASAI!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC)-- You're an Administrator ! I see you're the new administrator to the wiki? CONGRATULATIONS ! ;) Torch92 17:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: BACKGROUND!!! Well, I DID create one using images from the episodes and movie ending credits, but then it was too colorful XD;; Do you have anything you could suggest using for the background though? And yeah there ARE some requirements... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Uhm, when I became admin? I... forgot. XD LOL But it was somewhere early this year... XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, background! I was testing out this wallpaper of Inazuma Eleven Strikers in Theme Designer. Does it look nice? I have a feeling its too colorful O__o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess so XD It is Safari that I'm using. Ah, I'll post this on to Genda's talk page to see if she'll approve :D I wonder who's the other admin Genda's considering... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh... does she? XD;; But I already posted it on her talk page XD;; So yeah. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey man Im themstarzz from youtube I commented on your video of the 2nd season opening of inazuma eleven remember?? well I was just looking around haha. Re:Divider Style Hmm, that seems like a good idea. Though I wonder if it'll stand out from all this orange here XD I was also wondering... should we rename our stub catchlines? You know in other wikis like Pokemon wiki, all their 'Stubs' and 'Candidates for Deletion' have a little catchphrase going with the series? Do you think it'll be a good idea (Search up Pokemon wiki if you're not so sure about what I mean)? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC)---- Note #1 http://www.mixcrate.com/mix/94778/Katy-Perry---The-One-That-Got-Away-Mike-Relm-Remix Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 03:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC)-- Yo! Yeah, she approved :) But first she wants to create a blog to ask the users about what they think of the upcoming background to see if they have any disagreements or agreements about the background. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 06:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I... think she wanted to create the blog herself... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC)--- Message Well I really did not get what you mean but i am sorry.....If you have time please explain to me what you meant... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Didn't sign - Tsurugi-kun Okay!!!!- Okay I got it thankś alot for explaining to me Anyway iam sorry for going against the orders... O A O E-EH?!!?!?!?!!!!!!!! なに？！O A O I-I... what... ehh... HUH?! (I get your problem, but I'm in a state of shock right now) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess...... I'll still be busy >_> --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC)-- Re:Reply Sorry for late reply! Could you link me the photos your talking about? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reply Sorry for late reply! Could you link me the photos your talking about? --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 01:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC)- Oh....... >_> Sorry for late reply, Im a bit busy.... --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC)-- Vietnamese? Your name, are u Vietnamese? I'm really happy if you are. ^^Stupid ghost0112 13:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC)-- Youtube I think I've seen u in Youtube comments...sorry, I need to fix the chat ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 14:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes,,.Youtube -- Yep, I think I've seen u in some of the video comments o_oa ~SuzuRyuuji~ wa GrettaWina 04:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC)- IE SPANISH WIKI!!! OOoo!! Me encantan diseno de Inazuma Eleven Espanol, porque diseno es interesante y divertido (lol)~!! (LOL I understand and speak basic Spanish XDD XP) Ha, ha. I think that would be great if we could ask Genda for redesigning of some parts of the wiki! But she still hasn't got back to me about the theme yet. I think she's very busy with real life now. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) That was a really fast reply O__o XD Did you get it through email notification? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) XDD Hahaha. I like to wait for my messages on talk pages and see the notification on the wiki itself XD I go old school style. Hehe~ I just recently got a gift from someone, it was a tin of Japanese sweets called 'SAKUMA'S DROPS' XDDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 15:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) LOL My boyfriend? Nah! XD Don't even have one, haha! If I did, I'll actually mention somewhere on my profile that I'm taken XDDDDDDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 16:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep. And it's no one THAT special XDD It's just one of my mom's friends who gave it to me. XD Sorry, I had to get rid of your message on my talk page because there was this coding error on the whole message... so yeah. And I should probably stop spamming your email with notifications of my messages to you xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 16:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I probably AM spamming you XD The sweets actually taste really nice~ If only they were in the shape of a penguin, XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 06:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh right. So... designing problem XD It's just a matter of whether Genda is going to agree on it or not [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe~ I don't really know. My mom apparently told her friend about my craze with Anime, so the friend thought it would be nice if she got me a tin of Japanese candy XD WITHOUT knowing I love Inazuma Eleven [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! XD I don't really mind if it's like 1 day late XDD And yes my mom's friend gave me candy because it was my birthday. Genda also didn't reply my mail about the IE merchandise pages... I guess she's really busy [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 12:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ikr! She's making feel afraid of growing up O.o !! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 13:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC)-- Extremely Long User Page o' Mine Yeah, it's pretty long. -____-;;; It took me, if I totalled it, around thirty minutes to type it all and then add fifteen more minutes to put in all the HTML codes and links. >< XD But as I said in there somewhere, I'm a natural rambler, so it's natural for me to talk that much... but just to be honest, I don't talk that much in real life. I feel better conveying my thoughts through writing. :D ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 12:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, writing is much better for me than talking, because when writing, you can think your words through much more than when you suddenly start talking and stuff. And, yes, I am Raizza Eclipse, but I don't really like being adressed like that publically. ^^;;; Also in FanFiction.Net as Raizza S. N. Eclipse, as if my names weren't obvious already. ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Not exactly ''anywhere, ''but yeah, my names do have an obvious pattern to them~ Although . . . the word mignon is sticking to me a lot, probably because of Uta no Prince-sama. ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha, is that so? I had so many links posted on my profile on how to contact me . . . it's a good thing though that I don't put my facebook account so publically. My anime preferences are strictly limited to any anime with Shimono Hiro in them. XD Huurrrrrrr. I'm really seiyuu biased. ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Shimono Hiro is my obsession is my favorite voice actor/seiyuu. He voiced Handa Shin'ichi and Fideo Ardena. :D That, and many more awesome characters like the one in my avatar. >/////< <3 ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, pretty much so. And I find Hanchii adorable~ He gives out this air of childishness and innocence I normally look for in an anime - and he reminds me of me. XD Seiyuu obsessed girl, yep, that's me. I first fell inlove with their songs, namely Nojima Hirofumi's (Gouenji Shuuya's VA) Cool Running (from Digimon Savers) and Miyano Mamoru's (Fubuki Shirou's VA) Koubou. Especially the second one, because Miyano Mamoru is a certified singer, and that voice of his makes me swoon~ But Hiro Shimono is still my favorite because he is really, really childish. >3< And his voice makes me squeal a lot, so yeah. ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I absolutely did not like listening to Ice Road, because the beauty of Mamo's voice with the meaning of the song made me so emotional . . . so I avoided it although it's really really wonderful. (Make sense to you? XD) But I still listen to his songs from Gundam 00 for some reason. -_____-;;;; I would still rather listen to Hiro Shimono, simply because his songs are normally upbeat. :D ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty much it. XD Whose voice? You mean Shimono Hiro? To be honest, he's a horrible singer (but he loves singing nonetheless) but I love him for that. ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Mamoru Miyano is the one with the wonderful, beautiful voice. Hiro Shimono is the one with the not-so-wonderful, squeaky voice. :D ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 13:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It is possible . . . I was once scared *less when he (Shimono Hiro) suddenly began laughing evilly in my ear (I was wearing earphones, and video I was watching of him live with Kaji Yuki and Terashima Takuma was on HIGH-VOLUME) . . . I was going ''who the hell was that?! ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 14:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I had to yank the earphones out of my ears when that happened. XDDD ^^;;; The laugh lasted for seven seconds or something... >< XD ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 14:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I use earphones because . . . well, noone else in my house listens to Japanese, so I keep it to myself so they won't be bothered. ⊱ライザ☆しもの⊰ 本当の自分 ☆ 07:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Amemiya Taiyou..? Uh... sorry... but... I don't see the problem there ;_; >__> uhhh.... um... well do you remember what it said about Amemiya-kun's problems with relationships...? ; _ ; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 15:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Well... I wouldn't actually count that as a problem ^^;; it's just a comparison of the relationships! (Yeah, that!) Something like that can be placed in the trivia! ^^ Oh yeah... 5 minutes to Christmas! So meanwhile, '''Merry Christmas EVE, Khoi! ^^ :P '[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 15:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) '''Now... ✩M E R R Y✩C H R I S T M A S✩ T O Y O U T O O K H O I (well... yeah)!!! :D '[[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 16:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey... Hmm... well, I got Adobe Photoshop and a set of these type of "copic manga" markers ^_^ Christmas was amazzinnggg for me XDD though the karaoke that I had to go to later that day made me get cranky O_e For New years, I don't know what I'll be doing XD Oh, and also later I'M GETTING SOME JAPANESE ARTBOOKS~~ XD I guess Genda must be ''reallyyyyy ''busy O__o I wish her good luck. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hehe actually I'm on holiday now, so yeah XD Once I get some more Inazuma Fan books/ Art books, I'm going to start taking previews of it! XDD (completely hyper due to eating a lot of sugared, dried mango) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nah not Japan x) Yep, I wanna take previews instead, because the binding on the books are sooo fragile and stuff, and I don't want to break the merchandise >_> [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hallo Khoi its me, someone xD ~pinky2chan see chu~ >_> I'm so not buying two books... >_> too much money... >____> but to some people who cosplay and make their own clothes, those books would be a great reference for them! ^_^ AAH THERES SO MUCH MERCHANDISE O.o POSSTERRSSS KIDOU POSTERSSS [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep it's night here too! G'nite! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 15:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:MediaWikipage Hmm... I'm actually not so sure about that! Sorry to disappoint you with that answer ._. I ''WOULD ''say yes, but then I'm just afraid that someone might go and delete it later... yeah. Did you ask AdventureWriter about this? She might have a better idea about whether it's allowed or not. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) You can create a subpage, though wouldn't calling it as a 'sandbox' would be better? About the badges, you should ask any active users reaction for this, before approving it, and finally ask Genda. (AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 10:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) REALLY? O.o My blog contains 'mature' content? Would you like me to take a screenshot of it instead? XDD (Does a screenshot of it anyways) HERE YA GO! HAPPY NEW YEAR KHOI! It's on the right XP =w= [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 15:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I draw with markers =w= I was in the midst of doing a marker and acrylic paint picture but then... My dinner stopped me from finishing >_> :/ I'm really worried that someone might delete the MediaWiki page. :/ Aiyah. Oh well... Anyways, Happy New Year to you Khoi, and hope you will have a brilliant 2012~! :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 16:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Nope! It just turned 2012 here! XD SOOO MANNNY FIRE WORKS. GAH. (But I saw a pretty gold firework erupt in the sky, but I had no time to go grab a camera and take it) Hmm... I think the name might be a problem with the 'blocking' thingy. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 16:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Hehe, you gotta catch up to know what we're all going to be talking about ;) (starts to jump up and down) EEE THE INAZUMA GO CHARACTER SOUNDTRACK'S COMING OUT NEXT YEARRRR 8DD Doesn't the title 'After-school Chemistry' sound kinda suspicious to you? The song 'After-School Chemistry' is Kariya and Hikaru's character song. And the title just seems soooo yaoi er, I mean, suspicious to me. (starts to get off topic) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 16:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) XD! IT IS SUSPICIOUS. (/cough, er, Kariya, Hikaru, what have you been doing after school? 8D) I bet you that once the song comes out (and if it's REALLY good with a lot of.... stuff), that there'll be a lot of artworks of both Kariya and Hikaru together! %D Man, I such a bad archiver XDD My talk page is so freaking long already and I'm too lazy to go archive it. Meh. I'll go archive it like... ''later ~procrasitination~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well... it depends on how long each section is >_> (stares at my 74 sectioned talk page) Yeah. XDDD I FEEL SO SLEEPY A.K.A: I just woke up around an hour ago. True fact. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) COFFEE?!! I'm a bit young to drink coffee -- and I don't like the smell or taste of it either... It's so... ew. Ugh. (Suddenly has the temptation to do a picture with her markers. But she's too lazy to do so). Say, have you read Inazuma Eleven fan fiction before? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) REALLY YOU WANT TO READ MY procrastinated ER, STORIES? 8D The link to my user page on fan fiction is on my Wiki user page. XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) (Is proud of her vandalized colorfully long user page) Hehe~ Oh to read a story there click the link/ the title of the story at the bottom of my user page where they list all the stories I've written, and to go to the next chapter.... well, click the button that says 'next' or something like that ^^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!! :D I guess you read Silent Snow because Fubuki is your favorite character? XD (reading your userpage as of this moment) I wonder why most people learn piano instead of violin which I for one am learning the violin [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I made up the neighbor lady XDD Spanish? I take that language at school... I just learn my Japanese through watching and listening to Japanese XP You know while I was writing the last chapter of 'Silent Snow' I nearly cried ; _ ; FUUUBBUKKIII (runs over to a mental image of Fubuki and hugs him) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess. Tee hee. Anyways... sorry... I got to go~! See you! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) DeSmuME (emulator) v.0.9.7 win32-bit http://www.emulator-zone.com/doc.php/nds/desmume.html [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 06:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:You archived!! YEP! WAIT THE TABLE OF CONTENTS IS MISSING?! O AO NOO---- Any-who~ I've got to start editing!! XDD I FEEL SO BORED RIGHT NOW! (The White house is against SOPA~ The White House is against SOPA~ Whee~) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's what some article said~ GYAHH... YESS I CAN WATCH IE GO EPISODE 36!!!!! ISHIDOOOOO TENMMAAA ISHIDOOOOO TENMMAAAAA [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) COOLLL!!!! XD User boxes it is then!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC)- Re:Userboxes I'm not really interested in most userboxes..... though you might want to change the Fu with a sprite of Fubuki instead.... and how about talk bubbles?--(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 04:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have userboxes around the pokemon wiki: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdventureWriter28 But so far, it just clogs up my profile page >_> And here's an example of a talk bubble: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AdventureWriter28/Bubble --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 05:19, January 23, 2012 (UTC) me my mate the nae is Dark Ghost Warrior AAAAAHHH ADASFDGJDHD;g' OMGGGG I LOVVEEE HOUKAGO CHEMISTRYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEE DOWNLOADING TIMEEE THIS IS GOING ON MY IPOD NOW [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) THHHAAAANKKK YOUUUUUUU~!!!!!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ But I'm still debating whether I should actually let it ship already. Cause the CD... It's so expensive... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The longer it takes, the cheaper it is~ If you want it in two days, the shipping is reallyyy expensive O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks on the 3000 edits thingy XD LOL! THAT'LL BE THE BEST SHIPPING EVER. INSTANT SHIPPING. XDD Welp, I gotta go! Au revior [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Summary lol Oeps sorry. In the future, I will type unnecessary photo in the summary. Thank you! Lordranged7 09:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC)-- Inazuma Roleplay twitter! Do you know any characters that haven't got a roleplay twitter yet? I feel bored, so I want to create one~ XDDDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm roleplaying Kurosaki Makoto now~! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ It's @Makotoo_flame Onegai~! ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:19, January 30, 2012 (UTC) (I FOUND OUT SOMETHING. KUROSAKI AND MEGANE HAVE THE SAME SEIYUU O_O) It's not on the wiki yet XD I found out through some other site.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC)